


Falling for U

by MallBRATgrl_911



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, GaaLeeGaa Holiday Exchange, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MallBRATgrl_911/pseuds/MallBRATgrl_911
Summary: Gaara is a barista and Lee is a soccer player who has a crush on him.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113
Collections: GaaLee / LeeGaa Holiday Exchange





	Falling for U

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pedipalps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/gifts).



> for pedipalps for the gaaleegaa holiday gift exchange. i'm sorry it's late, i had a lot of ideas but had a hard time coming up with something without angst. i hope you enjoy this and that i did okay with the background kankukiba.

Gaara was messing around with one of the plants on the counter when the bell on the door rang, signaling customers. When he looked up, he saw his brother’s boyfriend, Kiba, along with their mutual friend Naruto, and some others on their soccer team. They came right up to him as he was the one working the counter, Naruto smiled widely at him, “Hey there, Gaara, could I get a large frappuccino?” Naruto didn’t need to specify because he always got the same frappuccino. 

Gaara rung him up and handed the orders off to Kankuro and Temari to deal with. He took the others orders too, trying not to blush when their friend, Rock Lee, smiled widely at him and ordered, before asking Gaara about the flower on the counter. Gaara was a botany major and though he’d never admit it he loved when people asked him about flowers and other plants he had around.

He explained to him that it was peace lily and that it was nice flower for indoors, as well as it removes toxins out of the air, so it’s nice to have in such a public place where so many people are coming in and out. Lee had chuckled at Gaara’s explanation, “Cute, thank you for the tea. Catch you later, Gaara.” The boys all headed out, Kiba giving Kankuro a kiss on the way out.

Gaara himself was just standing there blushing, which quickly got the attention of his two older siblings. Temari gave him a knowing smile, “Did I see Rock Lee flirting with you, Gaara?” Gaara blushed harder, “I- I don’t know, I think he just liked the peace lily.” Kankuro through an arm over his baby brother’s shoulders, “I’ll tell you right now he wasn’t calling the peace lily cute.” Gaara didn’t pout, but it was close, “Were you listening in to my conversation?”

Kankuro put his arms up in defense, “Listen, Kiba mentioned that Lee had been asking about you recently, and so I was curious if he just wanted to be your friend or if he had a little crush on you. Now I know for a fact he has a massive crush on you.” Gaara rolled his eyes, “Now you are just exaggerating, besides it’s not that big of a deal.” Temari hummed, “Leave him alone for now, Kankuro, I’m sure we’ll have plenty of chances to bug him about it.”

And Temari was right, because the very next day Lee was back, but this time it was just Lee. He was wearing an outfit mainly made up of green, but it looked good on him. He was smiling widely and walked up to Gaara, “Hello Gaara, can I have a large green tea?” Gaara rang him up and Lee spoke again, “So Naruto tells me you’re a botany major, do you have a favorite plant?”

He looked at Gaara like he was genuinely curious and wanted to know what Gaara had to say. Gaara smiled a bit, “I like Salvia mohavensis, it’s a desert sage, I just think it’s pretty, and the fact the it can survive and grow out in the desert is pretty interesting to me.” Lee smiled at that, “Yeah, Kiba told me that your family is from the desert, do you miss it much?” Gaara thought for a moment, “I do miss it, it’s my home, but I don’t mind it here, too much. I don’t mind all the access to the wide variety of plant life around here. Though I don’t get to see too much of it given that I’m either working or doing stuff for school.”

Lee nodded and smiled, “When’s your next day off? I can take you to this park I love, they have the most beautiful garden there, and you can see butterflies fly around them.” Gaara blushed, looking down, but answered, “I’m off Saturday.” Lee grinned, “Perfect, I can pick you up at 15:30. Here, I’ll give you my number,” They exchanged numbers and Lee headed out, saying that he had to get to soccer practice.

Kankuro walked over to his brother and slapped him on the back lightly, “Way to go, little bro. You got his number and a date, you’re well on your way to securing your first boyfriend.” Gaara’s brows furrowed, “What if he just wants to be friends, Kankuro, he didn’t call it a date.” Sakura, who was working that shift with them, came over, putting her hand on his shoulder, “Trust me, Gaara, it’s a date. Lee’s nice though, so don’t worry too much.”

Saturday came and lead to Temari and Kankuro fussing over their brother, making sure he looked good enough for his first date. At 15:30 on the dot there was a knock at the door which Temari answered, “Lee, it’s so nice to see you, Gaara’s just finishing up with his hair he’ll be out in a minute.” She led Lee into the living room, asking him how his season was going and he inquired about how her own season on the school’s women’s team was going.

Gaara came out a couple minutes later with Kankuro, looking way more dressed up than he’d normally bother with. Lee smiled at him adoringly, losing focus on whatever Temari was saying about Tenten’s latest, most impressive goal of the season, “Gaara, you look particularly youthful today. Are you ready to go to the garden?” Gaara blushed a little and nodded, “Yes, let’s get going before Kankuro finds another slightly out of place hair.” That got a laugh from both Lee and Temari.

Lee and Gaara headed to the garden, which wasn’t very far from Gaara’s apartment, only three blocks away. When they arrived, Gaara was in amazement, there were so many plants and flowers surrounding a large fountain. It was was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, there was nothing like it back in the desert.

Gaara looked around in the garden, stopping at several plants to look at them, not paying too much attention to Lee, but it wasn’t like Lee minded that much. Lee wasn’t paying nearly as much attention to the plants instead, watching how happy Gaara was as he admired what the garden had to offer. When Gaara did put some focus on Lee it was when he’d recognize a plant and tell Lee everything he knew about it. Lee took in every word Gaara said, absorbed in not only Gaara’s words, but the way Gaara couldn’t seem to stop smiling his adorable small smile.

By the time the sun started to set they made their way to the fountain where they sat down. “Thank you for bringing me here, Lee, it’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.” Lee blushed and smiled widely, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, Gaara, it was nice to hear you talk so passionately about the flowers.” Gaara blushed with a smile, before giving a slight shiver, with the sun going down the temperature was dropping. Lee put his arm around Gaara, “Come on, I should be getting you home before you catch a cold and your siblings kill me.”

When they got back to Gaara’s apartment the redhead turned to Lee at the door, “Thank you for today, Lee. I’ll see you soon, please get home safely.” Lee smiled, hesitated for a moment, then hugged Gaara, “Of course, Gaara, I know many other places with foliage you will love!” He pulled back and waved bye to Gaara before leaving.

The next morning when he came in for his shift he saw a bouquet of flowers on the counter and Sakura was smiling from where she was cleaning a counter before the opened, “Lee came by on his morning run and asked me to give that to you. And let me just tell you, he’s lucky to have caught me with how early he came by, way too chipper too.” Gaara smiled and looked at the flowers, there was lilac, a white rose, blue salvia, a red tulip, and a camellia. Gaara felt a warm feeling in his chest, he hadn’t explained quite a bit about the language of flowers, Lee must have really been listening. 

Later that day Lee came in with a smile on his face and Gaara couldn’t help but to return it, “Thank you for the flowers, Lee.” Lee blushed, “I was hoping you would, I uh…” Lee didn’t have to think of the words he wanted to say because Gaara leaned over the counter and kissed him. It was brief but it was enough to get Lee to go completely red and stutter out, “Be my boyfriend?” Gaara was slightly embarrassed because he could feel eyes on them, but it was definitely worth it, “I was getting worried you’d never ask.”

There was a large green tea placed between them, Kankuro was smiling at them, “On the house today, Gaara wouldn’t shut up about your guys’ date when he got home.” Lee smiled at Gaara who was glaring at his brother, he couldn’t wait to take Gaara on more dates he’d want to tell his siblings about.


End file.
